


If I Didn't Have You

by OtterxSorrel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, If I Didn't Have You, M/M, Songfic, ukfr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis comes home from work, expecting to find his dear Arthur, but when he can't find him immediately, he knew something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Didn't Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!!Contains Suicidal thoughts and actions!

Sometimes it feels like, I'm gonna break  
Sometimes this world, gives more than I can take  
Sometimes, sunshine gets lost in the rain  
And it keeps pouring down  
It just keeps coming down.

I arrived home from work, walking up to the house I shared with mon amour, Arthur Kirkland. I walked up to the door and went inside. I set my things from work on the table beside the door, sliding off my shoes, placing them under the coat rack. I shrugged off my jacket, hanging it up. I loosened my tie, relaxing slightly, causing my shoulders droop partially. I unbuttoned the top couple buttons of my dress shirt and walked further into the house. 

I was a little surprised when I didn't find Arthur anywhere. Well, I checked everywhere besides the basement, since he had asked me to refrain from going to that portion of the house. I went upstairs to our room, the only place I had yet to check. I walked inside, and everything was neat and tidy, as always. Arthur had made the bed and, by the looks of the laundry basket, washed clothes. Everything was orderly, as it always was, but there was one thing that was different. There was a piece of paper on my pillow. I walked over and picked it up. It was a note from my lovely Brit. 

The note read, To my dear Francis, I am sorry to say, that I can't live anymore. I can't handle my deepening depression any longer. Now, don't get me wrong, I love you. Je t'aime with all of my heart, my dear Francis. But, the taunts about being gay, and the looks I get have gotten too much to handle. Yes, I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't talked to you about this before, but that's because, I don't wish to burden you with my problems. Another factor contributing to this was the fact that you somehow still love me, even though you know I had burnt Joan at the stake. I had burnt someone who was perfect for you out of my selfishness. Though, no matter the circumstances, I still love you. I will think it in the afterlife as well. Je t'aime Francis, forever and always. You have been my light for so long, and even when I'm no longer there, you will be my light. But the light can be blocked out by the rain, and this time the rain was to heavy for the light to shine through. I am so sorry Francis for all the pain and sorrow I caused and my still cause on you. I wish that you will not shed a tear for my absence, for I do not deserve it. I'm so very sorry love. Je t'aime Francis. ~Arthur Kirkland

This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you.

You are my heart, every breath I breathe  
I'm safe in your arms, you rescue me.  
When I'm weak, you're strong  
If you were gone I don't know where I'd be  
You were made for me  
(You were made for me)

My eyes widened greatly. Mon amour wanted to take his own life. I dropped the note and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Now, where could he be?, I thought. It suddenly struck me. The basement! I ran to the basement door and pulled it open. I hurried down the stairs. Once I was at the base of the stairs, I looked around. I saw Arthur. He was passed out on the floor, blood pulsing from his wrist, the faint rising and falling of his chest told me that he was still alive. I ran over fell to my knees next to him. I tore the sleeve of my dress shirt off and tied it tightly above the cut on his wrist, pulling it tight enough so it would slow the bleeding a great amount.

I gently cradled him in my arms, holding him close to my chest as tears streamed rapidly down my face. Sobs threatened to escape, but I refused to allow them to. Gently holding mon amour to my chest, cradling him much like one would a sleeping child, I hurried up the stairs and into the living room. I laid him out on the couch and called 9-1-1. The ambulance arrived within minutes, placing him on a stretcher and carrying him out. I followed them out. I was questioned by police as to what might have triggered this and if I had known about any thoughts prior to what had taken place this day. I answered truthfully, and afterwards, when they had no more question, I hurried to the hospital.

I hurriedly spoke with the receptionist, then rushed to the room they were keeping the love of my life in. I walked inside, and was greeted by a doctor, Dr. Randolph. He explained that Arthur had lost a tremendous amount of blood and was surprised that he was still alive. If I had arrived any later, he probably would've died. I listened as the doctor spoke, a small frown on my lips at the thought that my Arthur could've died. I would never want that. I couldn't live without him.

This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you

If you didn't love me so much  
(If you didn't love me so much)

This Life would kill me If I didn't have you  
(This life would kill me)

It wasn't until a week later, that Arthur woke, and I was by his side when he did. I watched silently as he slowly blinked open his emerald eyes, squinting against the hospital lights, confusion sweeping across his face. He let out a slight groan as he closed his eyes once more. "Why?", I asked softly. Arthur's eyes flew open and his heart rate spiked for a moment as he looked over at me. "F-Francis, it's g-good to s-see you l-love.", he stammered. "Why?", I repeated, still using a soft tone, my blue eyes clouding with unmistakable sadness. "Why didn't you tell me? You know you can tell me anything, right?" The Brit nervously bit his lip.

"L-love, I d-didn't want t-to trouble y-you with m-my problems.", he said, not meeting my gaze. "Mon amour, you must promise me to never do this again and tell me whatever is bothering you. Please.", I said. Arthur paused for a moment. "Alright. I promise.", he said, lifting his eyes to meet mine. I smiled in relief. "Thank you, mon amour.", I whispered, then gently pressed my lips to his. 

It caught him off guard, causing him to freeze momentarily, but he gave in and gently kissed me back. After a moment, I pulled away, smiling a loving smile, nothing but caring and love shone in the depths of my blue gaze, the same reflected on the expression of mon amour's. "I think life would kill me if I didn't have you.", he said softly. "Well, I'm glad I'm here to keep you alive.", I replied.

Couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause This life would kill me  
This Life would kill me if I didn't have you


End file.
